Such an air filter element is known from WO 2008/141945 A1. It comprises a filter body made of a folded filter material that laterally surrounds an internal space of the filter element except in a lateral region. A first end plate and a second end plate are sealingly attached to the filter body at sides that a facing away from one another. In addition, a front plate is provided, which is arranged in the lateral region and which has a connecting piece for supplying or conducting away air. In the known filter element, the front plate is glued onto the end plates and/or is clipped therewith. Furthermore, the front plate is glued or foamed onto the filter body. In an alternative embodiment, on the other hand, provision can be made to configure the front plate integrally with at least one of the end plates.
The lateral region forms an open side of the filter body, which must be sufficiently tightly closed by means of the front plate in order to prevent erroneous flows. Here, the connection must also ensure a reliable seal in the case of permanently occurring, higher mechanical and/or thermal stresses, which can occur owing to vibrations and shocks, or respectively owing to the radiant heat of the internal combustion engine.